


Танго над пропастью

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: аллюзии на фильм "RED"





	Танго над пропастью

**Author's Note:**

> аллюзии на фильм "RED"

Он не первый мужчина на Земле, которого обманула женщина.

Она не первый двойной агент, влюбившийся в того, кого нужно было просто соблазнить.

Не они первые, не они последние.

Веспер Линд ускользает из Венеции, прихватив с собой шесть миллионов и гордость Джеймса Бонда, взамен как бы невзначай оставив след из хлебных крошек, помогающий ему впоследствии разоблачить Квант.

М, приняв отчёт о завершённой операции, спокойно замечает, что Веспер изрядно продешевила, уничтожив своё прикрытие в МИ-6 ради каких-то шести миллионов и пары ночей с 007, — и отстраняет Джеймса от всех операций на три месяца.

За это отстранение он ненавидит Веспер едва ли не сильнее, чем за предательство и уведённый из-под носа чемодан с выигрышем.

(Он отказывается признавать, что она разбила ему сердце.)

***

В следующий раз они встречаются через три года: Джеймс втирается в доверие к миллионеру, который должен вывести его на террориста, готовящего удар по Англии, — и обнаруживает в его окружении подозрительно знакомую особу.

Он не может ничего предпринять из опасения раскрыть свою личность и даже думать не хочет о том, почему его не сдаёт Веспер. Его терпения хватает, впрочем, ненадолго; на следующий же день Джеймс припирает её к стенке и спрашивает, какого чёрта она здесь забыла. 

(На самом деле он хочет задать сотню совсем других вопросов.)

В этот раз он возвращается в Лондон с прототипом химического оружия и холодной гордостью человека, сумевшего не наступить на одни грабли дважды.

***

В третий раз Джеймс зачем-то спасает ей жизнь.

Это не его дело, более того — своим вмешательством он разрушает собственное прикрытие и ставит под угрозу всю миссию. 

М он говорит потом, что рассчитывал на ответную помощь мисс Линд, уже успевшей собрать необходимую ему информацию. Так, в общем-то, и выходит, и М закрывает глаза на его истинные мотивы.

Их Джеймс всё равно не сумел бы объяснить.

***

Четвёртая встреча проходит весьма специфически: Веспер сбивает его с крыши идущего поезда выстрелом из винтовки. Через полгода, случайно столкнувшись с ним в Праге, она сначала едва не кидается Джеймсу на шею, осознав, что он действительно жив, а потом долго доказывает, что вовсе не собиралась его убивать.

Джеймс холодно улыбается и пьёт с ней за собственное воскрешение (и говорит самому себе, что вовсе не хочет ей верить).

***

Через её левое бедро тянется теперь длинный след от ножа — подарок от несостоявшегося убийцы, — а спину украшает россыпь звёздочек от осколков разорвавшейся гранаты. У Джеймса с их первой встречи появился грубый шрам на плече, за который стоит благодарить саму Веспер, и пара бледных полосок на правом предплечье.

Но она всё так же захлёбывается сдавленным стоном, когда он обхватывает ртом её сосок, и так же смеётся от щекотки, когда он проводит языком по её рёбрам, и точно так же сжимает его бока бёдрами, когда он входит в неё. И на какое-то ослепительное мгновение Джеймс позволяет себе представить, что ничего этого не было: ни предательств, ни шпионских игр на грани фола; что он не стрелял ей вслед в Венеции, что она не попала в него в Стамбуле; что они не обречены лгать друг другу из раза в раз, исполняя свой долг перед страной...

Это мгновение заканчивается даже быстрее, чем он думал.

***

Однажды он показывает своё плечо Ив и говорит, что это — знак подлинной любви: если бы Веспер не любила его, то просто позволила бы его прикончить своему напарнику.

Но он не показывает ей шрамы на предплечье, оставшиеся от ножа того самого убийцы, от которого он спас Веспер, — слишком наглядное подтверждение его собственных чувств.

В конце концов, это вовсе не помешает ему убить её самому, если того потребует миссия.

(Так он говорит себе.)


End file.
